Future Vision - When I Think About You
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: Just a short One-shot from my imaginations or so I just felt like writing to improve further. Think of this happening somewhere during StrikerS time-line.


Edit:

**Neyo** - I know I said that you can think of this happening some where in the StrikerS time-line but I guess maybe some people might misunderstand the statement. But I can't spoil it here so you might try thinking of re-reading it again or think harder about what the statement means. Lindy calls Fate -Fate-san- in the A's. [hint]

A/N: I'll be writing one shots for a while now to improve my writing and to also organize my ideas for the other stories. Please do be patient. Thank you.

Anyway, enjoy the one shot that happens somewhere in the StrikerS time-line or so you can just think so for easier reading?

* * *

One shot – NanoFate Fanfic

Future Vision

_Italic – Fate's speech_

**Bold – Narration**

Normal – Speeches, what's happening in the story.

_**Bold Italic – Fate's Thinking.**_

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"_Uh…?" I woke up in a place that seemed familiar to me but it couldn't be… How could I arrive all the way here? Uminari? That's not the only strange thing, my head is throbbing and I don't feel right. "W-where am I?" Due to the throbbing pain in my head I couldn't speak up properly. _

_I tried resting for the time being but something caught my eye. A blinding light was shining my way, or was it coming my way? Oh no, I can't think straight. _

_Before I knew or could understand what was going on, a city appeared in front of me. In front of me? No… this couldn't be true. I was standing- no. Floating in the air above Uminari city. But why? What is happening? Why can't I remember anything that happened before this?_

* * *

**Under Fate, let's see what is going on in the city,**

"Nyhaha, Fate-chan it was fun today too, right?"

_Huh? Why are there two of me? Or rather… don't I look a little older down there? _

"Yea, ah- Nanoha watch where you're going. It's dangerous to walk that way."

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm used to this. Nyahaha." **The brunette seemed really happy and gave a little cat-like smile. **

_Nanoha looks a little older too… Could this be the future? But… why?_

"_Oh yea, Fate-chan. Come over for dinner today too, okay?" _

**The blonde looked a little surprised by her invitation however remained calm and accepted it.**

"_Yes." _

**The blonde gave a little smile as she replied.**

**The two continued their little chat as they took the long route home, wanting to be alone as long as they could be.**

_Ah… Lindy-san? _

"Nanoha, Fate-san."

"Ah, Lindy-san! Are you coming over for dinner today too?" **the brunette asked with a little high tension while the blonde just stood there giving the expression that she would like to ask the same thing too.**

_Dinner? _

**The older woman seemed to realize it and accepted her invitation without hesitation. She walked over to the blonde and patted her head a little before speaking up.** "Alright, since I accepted the invitation for dinner, I've got to go back and finish up my work before coming over. Fate-san, I'll see you later." **She gave a smile before leaving.**

_We have dinner together?_

**The blonde could only smile to herself at the concern she was given by the older woman. **

"Aha, Fate-chan you're blushing!"

"…" **the blonde could not find any words to counter that statement.**

_Lindy-san…_

"Oh, welcome home Nanoha-chan." **Another brunette appeared from behind the closed door from the shop behind the both of them.** "Welcome, Fate-chan."

"Thank you for having me again today." **The blonde politely replied and gave a bow as an action of respect.**

_Nanoha's mother? _

"I'm home, Mom. Are you going somewhere?" the brunette asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm… Well, grocery shopping. You and Fate-chan go take a bath, I'll be back soon to prepare for dinner." **The older brunette smiled and took off for grocery shopping, leaving the two teenagers behind.**

"Well, let's go take a bath then Fate-chan!" **the brunette grabbed the blonde's hand and pulls her inside the house, then towards the bathroom.**

* * *

"Nanoha… sorry but… We haven't got any change of clothes yet." **The blonde pointed out the truth.**

_Bathing together… with Nanoha… Is this really the future? Everything seems so peaceful._

"**Ah, sorry, sorry. I'll go get us some change of clothes, you can go in the bath first." The brunette hurriedly put on the clothes she just took off and ran out of the bathroom.**

"… **Nanoha…" the blonde gave a little blank look before she returned to undressing herself and entering the bath first like the brunette had said for her to do so. "… This seems so different from years ago when I first met you, Nanoha." **

_Yea, it does. This doesn't seem anything like how it was back when I first met you. Everything was disastrous and I could not be honest with myself despite knowing what I really wanted deep inside my heart. I wanted to just reach out to you but I couldn't leave my mother alone. Despite the way she treated me, she's still my mother no matter what._

"Mother… I wonder where are you right now? I'm having a peaceful life with Nanoha here and Lindy-san is very kind to me. I wonder if you're with Alicia nee-san somewhere in the other world?"

_Alicia nee-san. Mother. _

"_Fate-chan! I'm here_~"** the brunette suddenly barged in and jumped right into the bathtub.**

**Water splashed everywhere.**

"Nanoha!"

"Nyahaha. Sorry, sorry."**The brunette gave an apologetic look.**"Fate-chan, were you thinking about your mother and the past again?"

"Hmm… maybe…?"

"Ehehe. Then I'll just have to make to spit it out! There!"**the brunette started tickling the blonde and she started to burst out laughing.**

"S-stop. Ahahahaha. S-sto- hahahaha"

"Until you surrender and decide to tell me everything!"

**Everything was going Nanoha's way until someone shouted. **

"Nanoha! Fate-chan! Dinner is going to be ready soon, hurry up leave the bath! Being in there for such a long time isn't good either!"

_Momoko-san. That was no doubt her._

* * *

**Dinner time,**

"Fate-chan, how's school with Nanoha? Is she creating any trouble for you?" a person who seems to be Nanoha's older brother asked.

Just as he asked the question, the brunette gave a glare at him.

"School's fun with Nanoha." The blonde noticed the action and gave a reply that would satisfy the both of them.

"Ho… So she's not bringing you any trouble huh? Suspicious."

"Onii-chan!" Nanoha gave him another glare.

"Hahaha. Sorry, sorry. It's just that it's not possible for you to not create any trouble."

The blonde continued her dinner as she watched the older brother and younger sister quarrel about trivial things.

* * *

**After dinner, **

"Fate-chan, you're going home already?"

"We can always have fun tomorrow."

"Boo- boo."

**The blonde laughed at the funny expression Nanoha was making.**

"Thank you, Nanoha." **The blonde turned serious all of a sudden.**

**The brunette sensed the atmosphere and turned serious too. **

**She nodded and smiled.**

"What are you thanking me for anyway?" **the brunette turned away the next moment and acted dumb.** "There's nothing to thank me for. It's all because of ,Fate-chan, you, yourself. You were honest about your feelings and I just accepted them. Nothing much."

**The blonde laughed again. She sure is soft spoken but her feelings get through Nanoha very well even with just a little laughter of hers. **

_*Ba dump* What's this feeling? Just watching the two of them makes my chest burn. *Ba dump* _

_Just when I was about to understand something from this situation, another beam of light came shining towards me. "Ughh…"_

* * *

"-chan. Fate-chan."

"Huh?"

"Fate-chan. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nanoha." I blinked twice before rubbing my eyes and sitting up from the bed. _**What was I doing just seconds ago? No… what was I dreaming about? I don't remember but my chest feels something nostalgic. **_

"Fate-chan, what's wrong? You were crying in your dreams just now you know?"

I smiled lightly at her and brushed off the topic immediately. "Nothing. Probably, I just dreamt about something from past."

"You don't remember the dream?"

"No." I gave an honest reply. " But it's nothing scary. Don't worry." I tried to assure the currently worried and panicking Nanoha. She's cute after all, *laughs*.

"But, but… you were crying."

"Ah… That's just because I felt something nostalgic, that's all."

"That's all?" she gave a doubtful look.

"Yes that's all." I reached out to her and pull her into a hug. "Nothing to worry about, so don't give me that face."

… _**I wonder what the dream that made me feel so nostalgic was. There will probably be no chance of me ever knowing the truth but somehow I feel a little more secure than before now. What's this feeling I wonder?**_

"Nanoha?"

"Hm?"

"When are you going to stop hugging me?" I asked as I pointed to the clock which shows the time as "10 a.m." at the moment.

"AH! I'm going to be late!"

"*Sigh*… what were you doing the whole time while you were awake?"

The brunette stopped her other movements for the second and turned to me. "Watching your sleeping face?"

I couldn't help but turn red from her blunt way of speaking.

_**I guess things will stay the same forever with that attitude of hers. When will we ever progress further?**_

Ideas: Fate has a future vision. It took her to the future uminari and showed her how her relationship with Nanoha and the others will progress. Will she be happy or sad about it? What will be the ending of the story? Where will it end for Nanoha and Fate in the future? How will Fate interpret this future vision of hers? Just a dream or will it really happen in the future? How will she find out the truth?

* * *

The end of story. How was it? Would appreciate some objective comments or some thoughts about the story. And I do think the ending is rather abrupt.


End file.
